


湖中女神

by batbatlove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbatlove/pseuds/batbatlove
Summary: 一個突然的腦洞，原本腦了亨利和大本版的湖中女神梗，腦的時候覺得蠻搞笑的...畫出來就挺無聊....大本版的只畫了火柴人(





	1. 亨利版




	2. 大本版




End file.
